


A Valentine's Day Crush

by Messiah_Abel



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messiah_Abel/pseuds/Messiah_Abel
Summary: Valentine's Day is just around the corner and Chie is unbelievably nervous about telling Yukiko her true feelings.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie
Kudos: 27





	A Valentine's Day Crush

  
  


> February 11th, 2012 at 3:30 PM.

> Chie is on the roof of Yasogami High, looking off into the distance with the sun slowly starting to make its descent while talking to herself about something.

"When should I tell her?"

"Is she going to think I'm weird? Oh God, I hope she doesn't think I'm weird!"

"I've had these feelings bottled up for so long and I'm starting to get sick of feeling so nervous around her."

"If she says yes then where would we go together? It'd look suspicious if two girls ate in a fancy restaurant together, wouldn't it?"

> As Chie says these things, she begins to panic...

> It's likely because she doesn't know how to approach her childhood-long crush on this upcoming valentine's day.

"Okay Chie, get ahold of yourself! It'll be like any other day, just a bit different."

> Chie checks her phone...

"Oh shoot! It's almost 4:30! I better leave before Yaso closes for the day!"

> Chie throws all her things in her bag, puts her phone in her pocket, and runs towards the school entrance.

> Chie walks around Inaba for a couple of hours and decides to retrun home.

> The Satonaka household, 7:25 PM. Chie has just walked into her room and threw herself onto her bed, and released a very drawn-out sigh.

"Oh God, what am I going to do about Yukiko? When should I tell her about my feelings? Will she even be phased by what I say?"

"Ugh!"

"Why am I so worried about this?! It's not like we aren't gonna be friends anymore if she says no!"

"But things might end up getting awkward if she says no and I definitely don't want that at all. I'd rather keep these feelings bottled up than have there be akward tension in the group."

"But what's the chance of her saying no? And even if she does no, I doubt she'll think any less of me. Yeah, that's right! There's no way she'd do that."

"Yawwwn. Man, I'm tired."

> Chie dozes off and starts to dream...

> February 12th, 8:30 AM.

> Chie's brown eyes shot wide open with a beet red face.

> It must've been a dream about a certain someone...

"Ohmygodwhatwasthat?!"

> Chie falls out of her bed.

"Why did I have such a lewd dream about Yukiko?!"

> Chie sits back on her bed for a couple of minutes to regain her composure and to collect her thoughts about that dream of Yukiko.

"Maybe that dream was just a sign that everything is going to turn out alright..."

> Chie spent the rest of her morning walking Muku, her pet dog.

> While walking Muku, she decides to get a steak skewer at Souzai Daigaku for her and Muku.

> On the way back home, she notices that Junes, the massive department store that opened up last year, has a sale on various chocolates and picks up a small box as well as a small green envelope.

> February 12th, 12:17 PM.

>After walking Muku, she tosses the chocolates into the fridge and sits in her room with pen, paper, and a comically large dictionary in order to write a letter for Yukiko.

> ...

> An hour passes...

"Okay! I think I'm done!"

> Chie looked through it thoroughly, making sure there were no errors...

  
  


> ...

  
  


> "Yukiko, we've been friends for years now and I've always thought highly of you. Your clear skin, your beautiful long hair, and a charming smile. Over these last few months, I've learned so much about you and about myself as well. At first, I just

thought that I cared about you a lot, then I thought I was just jealous of you, but now I'm pretty sure I understand how I feel. Yukiko... I love you. - Yours truly, Chie."

  
  
  


"...Man, I hope this doesn't sound super cheesy."

> With her letter written, she folds it gently and slowly places it in the envelope.

> Feeling absolutely exhausted and a slight bit embarrassed about the letter, she decides to take a nap.

> 3 hours later...

> And unsurprisingly, she once again wakes up from her rest with a beet red face.

"... "

> Chie lets out a breathy moan while reminiscing about her dream.

"Y'know, maybe these dreams ain't so bad..."

> She gets out of bed for a bit to use the restroom, but before too long, she's laying on her bed, daydreaming about Yukiko's gorgeous face and her cute laugh.

> Thirty minutes later, she's back asleep, dreaming about the girl she loves most.

> February 13th, 6:45 AM.

> With a screeching alarm, Chie slides out of bed and gets ready for school.

> After her usual morning routine, Chie is out of the door and heading towards school. Along the way, she meets up with the other members of the Investigation Team and they all chat as they head to class, but for those brief moments when her and Yukiko lock eyes, she can feel her heart beating out of her chest and can feel her face getting red.

> Another boring, uneventful day passes by with the usual chit-chat and whatnot, but from time to time, Chie glances over to Yukiko, who she sits next to.

> February 13th, at 3:15 PM.

> Chie is back on the roof, sitting down and is once again watching the sun descend until it's time to go home.

> The Satonaka household, 6:20 PM.

> As Chie closes the bedroom door behind her, she immediately begins to worry about how Yukiko might perceive the letter.

"Oh god, I'm so nervous about tomorrow! What should I do? What should I say? What if she says no?"

> Chie then proceeds to worry about the contents of the letter for the next two and a half hours.

> Two and a half hours later...

"Y'know what? I'm sure that it'll be fine. I need to stop worrying so much."

"..."

"Maybe I should tell her in private about it tomorrow instead of doing it in front of the team... Yeah, let's do that."

> Chie manages to find a spare note card in her desk drawer and writes a little note onto it.

> "Yukiko-chan, please meet me up on the roof. It's very important."

"There. I'll have to get to her locker as soon as classes are over if I want to sneak it in there before she leaves."

"Alright, I have a little note for her to see when she gets ready to leave, I have the chocolate, and I have the letter. I think I'm ready for tomorrow. Time to get some shut-eye."

> February 14th, 6:45 AM.

> Chie hops out of bed, gets ready, places Yukiko's gifts into her bag, and is on her way to school.

> The day goes by as usual...

> February 14th, 3:00 PM.

> The school bell can be heard...

> Chie quickly got out of her seat and hurried to the lockers before Yukiko even had time to place her first book back into her bag

> Once Chie made sure she placed the card in the right locker, she watched for Yukiko. After a few minutes, she sees Yukiko pick up the card and watches as she slowly approaches the stairs. Chie takes the alternate stairs up to the roof and patiently waits for Yukiko.

> ...

> Yukiko finally reaches the roof after what seems like forever.

"C-Chie?!"

> Chie turns 

> Chie stayed quiet...

"Chie, what's wrong? Your face is completely red!"

> Chie motions Yukiko to come towards her.

> Yukiko gets within arm's reach of her.

> Chie seems to be hiding something behind her back...

> She stretches an arm and presents Yukiko with a cute, green envelope.

> Yukiko opens up the envelope and begins to read the letter...

> Yukiko's face is suddenly as red as her sweater... And it would appear that the same could be said about Chie's face as well...

"Chie, is this how you really feel?"

"Y-Yes, Yukiko."

"..."

"..."

"I love you too, Chie."

"Y-You do?!"

> Chie's eyes are wide. She's completely shocked and is shaking a bit.

"Yes, I really do love you, Chie."

> Yukiko walks up to the stunned Chie and holds her, calming Chie's shaking body.

"Yukiko, can we stay like this for a little while longer?"

"Of course we can, my prince charming."

> Yukiko lowers her head to Chie's cheek...

> ...

> Before she knows it, Chie feels a soft pair of lips fall on her skin.  
  



End file.
